Assassin Mission: Kill Honey
by 12RyuGorgon12
Summary: Honey Senpai gets a "fan letter" from an assassin known as Assassin X, that he is going to be murdered. Know one knows who the killer is, and don't have any traces. Suddenly a new girl shows up named Shi Otanashi, who starts to form a relationship with Takashi. But why does she seem strange everytime someone brings up Honey Senpai? Who is this girl? Could she be Assassin X?
1. Chapter 1

"Alright girls, sorry, we are now closing for today," Kyoya announced to the girls. Awes and sighs echoed throughout the room.

"Aw, Tamaki, do we really have to go now?" One girl asked looking sad. Then Tamaki swept her off her feet, looking into her eyes.

"Sadly yes, but we will always be together my dreams princess," Tamaki said in his _"seductive" _voice. The other girls screamed.

"Bye Honey, see you tomorrow!" The girls yelled.

"Bye ladies, Takashi and I will miss you! Right Takashi?" Honey Senpai said waving goodbye on Takashi's back. Takashi nodded and waved bye.

"See you tomorrow girls," Hikaru and Kaoru said.

They girls screamed, said their goodbyes and walked away.

"Bye girls, have a nice evening." Haruhi said to the babbling crazy girls. They waved bye to Haruhi and left. The Host club was now closed.

"I'm tired; I want to take a nap." Honey Senpai said rubbing his eyes. Takashi picked him up.

"Well, later you guys, we have to get going." Hikaru and Kaoru said walking away simultaneously.

"Not so fast, you need to help clean this place up!" Haruhi yelled in defense.

"We have better things to do than to just clean," Hikaru said with Kaoru. Then he heard a crunch when he stepped. Looking down, he saw a note under his foot.

"What's that Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

"Um...I guess it's a fan letter toward Honey-Senpai," Hikaru said giving it to Honey Senpai.

"Wow, somebody likes me that much huh?" Honey Senpai said opening the paper.

"Read it Honey-Senpai, read it! I want to hear what it says!" Tamaki said excitedly. Everyone else was annoyed by him. Although secretly, a few of them wanted to know who it was from and what it said too.

"To Mitsukuni Haninozuka:

_Dear Mitsukuni Haninozuka, _

_ I am writing to you to tell you that I look up to you as a role model in martial arts. I hope to come to your level one day. However, a certain situation or relationship you have with someone has made me somewhat upset. I have been angered by you spending your time with Takashi Morinozuka and making him spend all of his time with you. For I am in love with Takashi Morinozuka, ever since the day I met him. _

_ For now I have gotten over that, but I still love Takashi. So due to this, I am coming to your school. I am going to be a third student as well, and I hope to see you soon. I can't wait for the day to walk up to the school and meet you Mitsukuni Haninozuka. For that will be the day, I take your life." _

_From, _

_Assassin X._

Everyone stood silent, the room echoed with their heartbeats. No one knew what to say, not even Honey Senpai. Tamaki for the first time was stunned. Mori Senpai was furious.

"Who the hell sent this?" Mori yelled grabbing the paper.

"Somebody...wants...to kill me?" Honey Senpai asked, starting to cry.

"Well, for once, I actually don't know," Kyoya said still shocked.


	2. To Haruhi: Warning Attack

"Who would try to kill Honey-Senpai?" Haruhi asked confused and worried.

"Especially when they know Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai's skills as martial artists?" Tamaki asked. Everyone looked at Kyoya for any help, and he was already writing on his computer.

"Well, it says here that Assassin X is an assassin from Japan who leaves the mark X on he/she's victims. No one has ever seen Assassin X's face except for his/her victims, and no one has lived to say who it was. Even the police could never find a single piece of DNA at the crime scenes or on the bodies. So, this doesn't give us much information." Kyoya sighed with irritation. Mori Senpai picked up Honey Senpai.

"Takashi, where are we going?" Honey-Senpai asked.

"Home, that's where," Mori-Senpai said storming out of the Host Club.

"What if that person wants to kill Honey and Mori-Senpai, and then the entire Host Club?" Kaoru and Hikaru said together with fear running through their crazy heads.

"You guys calm down. There's no way this person would know who we are. But that isn't the point. The main point is that we have to protect Honey-Senpai!" Tamaki said with determination.

"PROTECT HONEY-SENPAI FROM ASSASSIN X STARTS NOW!" Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru said together. Haruhi sighed from their idiocy, but she still knew that they were determined to protect Honey-Senpai no matter what. So, they cleaned up, and headed home.

Haruhi's POV

I sat down on my bed, still thinking about the situation. What could I do? Mom, how can I help my friend? I don't even know where to start. I looked at the clock. It said 10:42. Well, it got late pretty fast. I might as well sleep on it. I could contact the police tomorrow. I sighed laying down on my bed. As I felt my eyes start to feel heavy, I heard a loud ring. My eyes shot open and looked around. My phone was ringing louder than usual. Picking it up, I realized that it was, Mori-Senpai? He doesn't usually call me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Haruhi, I need your help," Takashi said.

"With what?" I asked finally getting the chance.

"I need you to-" Was all Takashi said before the phone beeped. We were disconnected? How? Then I heard the door. Dad was sleep, so who would be coming in? Wait; is it that weird creep guy that has been sneaking into people's houses? No, stop thinking like Tamaki. No one is coming in. Then, the door started creaking open. I peaked out of my room, to see who was there. There was a person in all black in the living room. I need to act fast, but the person could have a weapon. I need something. I quickly grabbed my lamp, and twisted the cord around it. I listened to see if he or she was walking. There was silence. I opened the door a bit to make sure he or she didn't disappear. No one was in the living room, or anywhere to be found. I sighed. I walked out of the door. I looked around, and then it hit me. Something had jumped on my back and started hitting me with something hard. I screamed and banged against the wall. Who was this?

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" I yelled twisting to get the person off. I couldn't breathe. Everything started getting dizzy. Then the person got off. I started being able to see again, but the person kicked me down. I hurried to get back up, and the person pulled out a knife. I saw my reflection in the knife, a reflection of fear.

"Haruhi, are you alright?" Dad yelled running out from his room. He saw the person and swung a punch. The silhouette clothed human flipped him on his back and nicked my face. Pushing me up against the wall while holding off dad, the person whispered to Haruhi.

"Don't...ever...talk to my Takashi again!" The person whispered in my ear and hit my dad in the face. He then grabbed the person, gripped him or her up, and slammed them against the wall. Then he punched their stomach, and kicked them into the living room. The person threw something down and ran out the room. We found an egg sitting on the floor. After my dad picked it up, it exploded into our faces. It was this weird blue powder. It smelled of icing and blood mixed.

"Dad, what's happening? I'm...feeling...dizzy," I said to my dad as my eyesight started acting weird. I could see dad starting to get dizzy too. The last thing I remember was seeing a note in my hand. My eyes were closing, and I read it. It said: This was a Warning! Stay away from my love! Or you will be hurt!


End file.
